Cat.jpg
I heard about a picture that causes seizures, nightmares, and sometimes even suicide, called Smile.jpg. It shows a picture of a dog that looks like a Siberian Husky. The dog or dog-like creature is smiling and in the backround there is a hand that looks bloody. The hand is reaching out to the dog as if it was trying to push it away. The nightmares may not be nightmares at all, the descriptions sound more like sleep paralysis to me. I heard about the case with Mary E., but I didn’t really believe it until now. I also learned that there was indeed another picture that had a similar effect on most people. I don’t think it really works. I haven’t seen it yet, but I do think it has some effect… well, no but it might be an interesting story. However, it does seem to have affected a woman named Hannah Ellis. I was curious to see what happened to her and why she’s in a mental institute. She used to live very close to the Rockies, but now she’s at the Colorado Mental Health Institute in Pueblo. I had to stop about three times at a few local hotels. I finally arrived on Wednesday, around seven in the evening. I met her and she seemed pretty normal. I could see that she might have been a little crazy as her eyes were dazed (not that if you have crooked eyes you are crazy, that’s not what I’m saying at all). She seemed strange… very strange. I think she was a little over fifty-five years of age. I was about to ask her the first question, but she wanted the doctor to leave the room. The doctor left without question. I thought it was a little strange that he didn’t even care that much, but I just focused on the questions I was about to ask her. She was very nice, but still all too strange. I asked her what picture she saw. She said to me, “Please, I will tell you, but don’t ever look at it for as long as you live. Now, I’ll tell you what it was called. The picture was called cat.jpg. It showed a cat that was smiling as if it was about to attack you as soon as you blinked. I thought it was creepy, but I noticed it seemed to move after I stared at it for a few seconds. Then I guess I must’ve fainted because I remember waking up on the floor. My memory seemed to fade and after a few days I was pretty sure it was a dream.” It wasn’t scary to me until she started describing what the cat.jpg looked like. “The cat was on a bed right next to some covers. It had black eyes or maybe it was eyeless, I’m not quite sure. I saw blood on the wall in the background, it was very disturbing. It looked as if the cat was stabbed or something. It was… Uhhh… It scared me so much!” I asked her when she saw the cat.jpg picture. She told me she saw it around eight years ago on a message board site. “I-I forgot what the site was called,” she said to me. I remember the user who posted it. His/her name was Pyramid#123. Even for a username it was weird. I saw it several times in those eight years and once this year. I always tell myself, ‘Hannah, this is the last time you will look at this picture,’ and then I look at it again!” I was starting to think she was crazy. “You have to help me, please, Please, PLEASE!” I decided to leave. I told her goodbye. She kept screaming and screaming! I pretended it was annoying, but her screams started to sound almost inhuman. The screams were distorted as if here throat was cut from the inside and her own mucus and blood were being gargled and causing her to sound as if she was being stabbed continuously. I was getting freaked out quickly. The doctor came in and took her back to her own room. I decided to try to forget the whole thing. The next week I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to look at the picture. It was stuck in my head all week, until finally, I looked it up. I-I wish that I could-I wish I had listened to Hannah. After I looked at it, I fainted. Upon awakening, I noticed it was only a dream! Oh, I was so overjoyed! I felt perfectly fine going to bed that night, but woke up three times feeling as if I was being watched. I figured it was only my dog walking up and down the stairs. He didn’t sleep in my room that night. The next day I felt so tired after waking up three times in the night. I went down stairs and opened some cereal. I ate it up and went to my class at my university. I had a normal day. I got home, ate lunch, ate dinner, went grocery shopping. I was tired, so I sat down on my couch. My dog got on the couch and sat next to me. I petted him while I watched “LOST,” and afterwards, went to bed for the night. I woke up about two times that night. The first was weird. I heard a purring sound and it slowly went to growling but it didn’t sound like a dog was growling although my dog was growling, but I’m not sure if it was because I was half asleep or what but it sounded more like a cat which can be more intimidating than a dog in some cases, and in this case it was. The second time I could not look for some reason. I couldn’t even turn my head. I couldn’t shake the image of the picture from my head. The cat with it’s black eyes which now looked dark red in my mind. I DECIDED TO LOOK, but no I’m n… I HAD TO LOOK I COULDN’T STAND IT ANYMORE AND THEN… and then… I-I s-saw m-my dog. He w-was dead. His eyes were wide open as if he had no eye lids, so was his mouth. I gasped as he lay there disemboweled. His internal organs were on the floor spread all over my room! His tail was ripped off as well, but the bones still remained. I also saw scratch marks all over his body. On the wall was blood that seemed to spell, “Grin.” It was terrifying, I was so scared and afraid. I felt like I was about to do the same thing as my dog. I was getting nauseous. I was feeling dizzy and then I vomited. After I recovered, I didn’t know what to do, so I just called 911. While I was calling I kept picturing the cat over and over again! When I told them what I thought had happened they didn’t believe me. They blamed it on me and sentenced me to five years in prison and a twenty-five thousand dollar fine. I felt terrible that night. I knew that when I saw that picture it was no dream, In my side vision I saw… no, no, no. I didn’t see anything. I didn’t kill my own dog. Did I? I went to sleep that night, and I had the worst nightmares. I woke up once, and then it happened. I saw a cat in the corner. It had its back turned to me. It turned around and started howling at me. Not like a dog, like a cat, as if it was in pain. It had dark red eyes. It was swinging its tail. I-I screamed so loud all the people in the surrounding cells woke up. “Hey man W.T.F.” Of course, they said it in a different way. I couldn’t sleep that night. After waking up everyone, I was interrogated to determine why I woke everyone up. I couldn’t take five years of this. It happened every night. I was sent to a mental hospital. I just wanted to sleep again. I kept hallucinating about the cat. I was too tired to stay awake any longer. I awoke to a cat staring in my face. I was now absolutely crazy. I didn’t want to be here. I was…cursed…for life. I wanted to end my life. I wish I had never looked at that cursed picture. I didn’t know how to deal with this, “Wait!” I thought. “I know I think I should show it to someone! Then they’ll believe me,” I thought. I had to get a computer or something. I asked the doctor if I could show him something. “No you can’t,” he said. “PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LET ME I’LL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON’T,” I screamed at him. He looked intimidated and worried for my own safety. “Okay, okay you can show me,” He said submissively. He went to the computer and let me type it in. He laughed when he looked at what I was typing on the search bar. He looked and then he stopped when he saw the picture. He suddenly fainted. The other doctors came in to see why he had fainted. “What did you do to the doctor!,” They said. “Nothing,” I said. I showed him this picture and he fainted. The doctors glanced, but not long enough to notice. “Go back to your cell, N0W!” I ran back quickly. I didn’t sleep that night. The next day the doctor was crazy, but the following day he was dead. I suddenly felt better. years passed and after a while I was let out. They tested me and I was no longer crazy. It felt good to be able to sleep at night. After two years passed, I had two new pets, a cat and a dog. They got along just fine after a little training. I couldn’t even fathom what was gonna happen next. I took them to bed and they jumped up and laid down, side by side. I fell asleep and I was in complete comfort. I awoke that night at 2:45am that night. I was remembering the first time I looked at the grinning cat in that terrible picture. Then, I heard walking up the stairs. I couldn’t shake the picture out of my head I was scared out of my mind. I tried to get my gun but I couldn’t move. I saw my dog get up and start growl at a cat-like figure in the door way. Suddenly, my eyes closed and I heard hissing and whimpering. I heard bones cracking, and howling. Then it was quiet for five minutes, or maybe five seconds, I don’t know. Then I heard purring once again, just like a few years ago when my first dog was killed. I opened my eyes for a second and saw a cat. It looked like the cat from the cat.jpg. My cat started hissing and then my eyes just closed again. I tried to move but as hard as I tried, as hard as I could even think of, I couldn’t even move. I heard a hiss and then a howl. I heard silence for a long time. My eyes opened again. I s-saw a terrible site. Just like my first dog was killed so was my second dog and my cat. I saw my cat hung on the ceiling fan by her internal organs. My dog’s head was disconnected from his own body. It was horrible, I felt all alone and cold, yet I was sweating. I didn’t know if I was mad or if I was going to crawl under my bed and die. I got up shaking and got my knife out of my dresser. I went down stairs. I was still terrified. I saw internal organs in a corner down stairs. I looked away before I got paranoid and vomited. Then I heard a creepy sound. It sounded like someone was eating. I looked in the kitchen and there in the corner was a dark figure that looked like a cat. I-I looked at it for a second and then it looked at me with dark red, glowing eyes. It started to walk towards me. I tried to move again but all I could do was stare at it with my mouth open. Now I am awaiting my next terrible fate. It walks towards me. DON’T LOOK AT THE CAT.JPG! The original cat.jpg has been lost just like smile.jpg. It could be on the internet but do not look if you find it. Category:Beings Category:Paranormal